Whiskey Lullaby
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: A Fill-In for 5x11 (unseen LorelaiChristopher scene) with an alternate ending for the whole episode!LukeLorelai fic! Please rr!


TITLE: Whiskey Lullaby

AUTHOR: Anika 

FEEDBACK: Needed! And always welcome!

CATEGORY: Luke/Lorelai with a notch of Christopher

SPOILERS/TIMELINE: 5x11; sort of a Fill-In for the episode with a different ending of the whole episode!

RATING: PG-13

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yipee! I am done with my final exams and even though I should be doing German homework, I felt obligated to write after I saw the new episode of Gilmore girls. So here it is, just a little one-parter! For anyone who wonders if I'll ever continue my series, the waiting will have an end soon. It's almost done! So please read this and review!!!

Lorelai, the bottle with the yellow liquid also known as Whiskey in hand, walked after Christopher. No words were exchanged as he led her up the stairs. She looked around the expensive furnishings. Many years had passed since she had been in Christopher's parents house. Often it had been as now; with a bottle of alcohol. Christopher led her into a room that was dimly lit. He closed her door gently after her. Looking around, she did not see Gigi anywhere. She turned to him and asked:

"Where's Gigi?"

"My mom has put her in the next room."

He pointed to the wall on the right. Lorelai nodded. She sat on the bed since it seemed to be the only comfortable place. She looked at Christopher with a small, pitiful smile. He looked horrible; his eyes were tired, around his mouth was a five o'clock shadow- he forced a smile anyway.

Lorelai winked the bottle at him, so he took the invitation and sat down beside her. The bottle was opened and they giggled; they both were reminded of former times. Times when they had been young, had complained about their parents and when they had been in love with each other.

Half through the bottle, Christopher talked and talked. He told Lorelai everything. He told her about his fights with Sherry, when Gigi had cried so bitterly because of their parents fighting, about the break-up when Sherry just left him with his daughter. He was scared, he told her, scared of screwing his daughter up.

"Chris, you'll learn these things. I did, too, when I had Rory." Lorelai told him soothingly.

"But Lorelai, look at Rory she hates me!" He took a huge sip from the bottle and passed it on to Lorelai who only took a small one.

"She does not hate you." Lorelai stated. She wasn't quite sure what was going on between these two but she was sure Rory did not hate her father.

"And my work, I."

His speech went on just like the bottle was emptied. Lorelai had tried to stay as sober as possible but now she was more than tipsy. The alcohol had loosened the talk and they often giggled now despite the more serious matters.

"I screwed us up, too." Christopher told her and looked her into the eyes.

"Oh come on, we were that young."

"After that… I screwed us up everytime. That's why Rory told me to stay away from you."

"I screwed us up as well. I always do." Lorelai told him. She drank the last bit of the whiskey.

"It's empty." Christopher said and sounded rather sad.

"Yeah." They stared at the bottle.

"The only thing I didn't screw up is my Rory. She is wonderful, because of you." Christopher picked up the original subject.

"I know." Lorelai giggled.

Christopher smiled. He loved seeing Lorelai giggle and laugh, it made her look so young and innocent. Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed her. It only lasted about five seconds, because she pushed him away.

It seemed like half the alcohol left Lorelai's brain when Christopher kissed her. This wasn't the past where she would have been surprised but yet interested. No, she was with Luke now. Luke. She pushed Christopher away, gently. He looked rather surprised, but a little guilty as well.

"I can't, Chris. I am not like this anymore." Lorelai told him. Christopher jumped off the bed and paced around.

"I'm sorry. Rory was right. She didn't want me to see you because I would do just that. And I did!"

"Wait, Chris. Rory was not right. Kissing and sex takes two people, I always wanted it in the past. It's not like this anymore." she said again.

"I screwed up. Lorelai, I did!" He looked devasted now. Lorelai mentioned him to sit back down again. He hesitated but eventually, he sat again on the bed, a little farther away from Lorelai.

"You didn't. It was just some misjudgement." All of the sudden, Christopher started crying. Lorelai took him into her arms. He needed to let this all out. He seemed like a little child.

"I can't believe he's gone." He sobbed. Lorelai stroked his hair, soothing him.

After half an hour, Christopher was much better. The two now lay on the bed, facing each other. It hurt Lorelai to see him so hurt.

"I am so tired." He whispered.

"Sleep." She told him a hushed voice. She was tired as well, also she felt the effects of the alcohol already kick in. Christopher obeyed and closed his eyes. Just as Lorelai's eyes drifted close too, he asked softly:

"Is it… is this guy.." he searched for the name, "Luke, is he it? The one?"

"He could be… I think he is."

After that, no more words were exchanged and the two fell asleep.

Lorelai awoke to soft baby crying. For a moment she had absolutely no idea where she was and what the noise was about. She saw Christopher lying next to her, his mouth slightly open, fast asleep. She remembered. As she got up, her head also reminded her of the alcohol she had drowned only few hours ago. The empty bottle on the floor proved it. Lorelai left the room to check on Gigi. She changed her diaper and fed her. She watched the little girl suckle on her bottle and wondered how Sherry could have left her behind. Gigi had Christopher's eyes, Lorelai noticed. Suddenly she wondered what eyes her and Luke's baby would have. The thought made her smile. Gigi had fallen asleep again. Gently, Lorelai put her down again and left the room. Christopher was still fast asleep. Lorelai found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote him a message, then she left the house. It was early morning.

As Lorelai drove into her driveway, she couldn't believe she had lied to Luke. The look he had given her! So truthful and full of sorrow, yet she had lied. She felt horrible, the headache only added to it. Then she saw it: from the car it looked rather weird but she stepped out and walked a few steps, she recognized it; an ice rink! A few meters away from it was Luke. He walked towards her, grinning like a boy. Lorelai's feet wouldn't move. He walked up to her and kissed her.

"What is this?" she asked, touched.

"An ice-rink. I felt so bad about this whole snow thing and so I thought I'd do you something good."

As he smiled at her, something in her seemed to explore. Love. He definitely was the One. And she couldn't lie to him. He took her hand and dragged her with him. He even had ice-skates for her.

"Luke, I lied this morning." She told him as she tied the shoes. They sat next to each other. A cloud of confusion and disappointment rushed over his face.

"This morning, I felt so horrible not because I spent the night up with Rory but with Christopher." Here she stopped. Luke looked down. He was angry but he felt there was more to the story and he wanted to hear it all.

"His father died and he needed someone to talk to. I don't know why I lied this morning, there is no reason because nothing happened." Lorelai told him but Luke still had his face down.

"We had a bottle of whiskey and he was really awful," she decided to tell him the whole truth," then he kissed me." Luke seemed to wince.

"I stopped him because Luke," she hoped he would lift his head but he didn't, "in the past when Chris had suddenly appeared again whether I was with Max or he with Sherry, it was different. This time I didn't want it, I didn't want him because I… am in love with you." The last words were almost chocked. It was so hard for Lorelai to tell Luke about her feelings. But he needed to know. Luke lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. His face was blank. He seemed to have no emotion.

"Say something, please…" Lorelai was close to tears.

"I- I don't know what to say," Luke said, his voice trembling, "except that I am more than glad you told me the truth and I am in love with you, too." Lorelai gave a relieved laugh and kissed him passionately. She broke the kiss and smiled.

"Now, let's skate." She jumped up and dragged Luke with her.

"Oh no, it was just for you to skate." He told her, trying to stop her.

"No way, Mister. You're going with me whether you like it or not." Luke couldn't but obey.

The next half an hour, they skated and fell over the ice rink, laughing and kissing. Lorelai wondered if she should tell him about her baby thoughts, too. But a look into his eyes told her to wait just a while. 'One thing at a time', she told herself and kissed Luke.

END

I admit it was a rather weird piece of work and the ending quite… weird as well, also a little mushy- Somehow, it was different in my mind. Anyway, please tell me what you thought! I don't think it was that bad!

Written by Anika


End file.
